


[Podfic of] I and Love and You

by klb, swiiftly



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 17:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2200935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiiftly/pseuds/swiiftly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic by swiiftly and klb of a fic by tamaraface</p><p>Author's summary: Karma’s so grateful then that she has the kind of best friend who would totally take one for the team and be lesbians with her. Karma tightens her fingers, the ones still wrapped around Amy’s hand, in a gentle squeeze that she hopes accurately conveys her message of thank you thank you thank you, and kisses along Amy’s jaw.</p><p>or, seven times Amy and Karma exchanged I love you's and the one time they meant it (just kidding, they meant it every time)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] I and Love and You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I and Love and You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499480) by [tamaraface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamaraface/pseuds/tamaraface). 



## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/I%20and%20Love%20and%20You.mp3) | **Size:** 31.1 MB | **Duration:** 32:24

  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> klb's notes: Woohoo another opportunity to podfic with the insanely talented swiiftly and showcase her brilliance to the world! ALSO WOO HOO FAKING IT.
> 
> swiiftly's notes: Marathoning Faking It over VividCon weekend and then sitting in a closet in my basement to podfic for it with klb is an A+ EXPERIENCE, WOULD DO AGAIN. She is my podfic champion and should appear in my home with a microphone always. Also I quite enjoyed getting to shout HOMECOMING QUEEEEEEEEENS multiple times as one very excited Karma Ashcroft. Yay Faking It!


End file.
